Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 2: Marshall's Nightmare
Chapter 2: Marshall's Nightmare ( Marshall's nightmare will begin when you see the * symbol). As Marshall tried to sleep, he tossed and turned around in his soft bed. Marshall whined as bad memories from camp came back into his head. Marshall was having a nightmare. *It was a nice sunny day at the Pup Training Camp. Marshall was running after Snowflake near the woods, having a good time. Suddenly, he tripped on a root and fell into some mud. Luckily, his paw wasn't hurt. "You're so clumsy, you know that?" a voice said to Marshall as he tried to get up, his fur covered in mud. Marshall looked up and his eyes looked into some dark brown eyes. Staring down at Marshall was a camper Marshall didn't like. "You really are clumsy Marshall," the other puppy said. "I tripped, Shawn. Everybody trips," Marshall replied in a straightforward voice. Shawn was a Border Collie puppy who was also at the camp. Shawn was a boy, he was mostly white with brown patches around his right eye and some of his fur, he was slightly bigger than Marshall, and he liked to tease and make fun of Marshall. Today was only the fourth day of camp. "Yes. But not everyone trips ten times in the first four days of camp," Shawn retorted in a nasty voice. Marshall took a deep breath and then looked at the puppy in front of him. "Shawn, you have been mean to me ever since the day after we all arrived at camp. The day after we arrived you put honey in the ball we were playing with and I got chased by bees, yesterday you pushed me into the lake when we were all done getting our swimming badges, and now you're making fun of me because I tripped over a root. Why are you doing this to me?" Marshall said, trying to reason with the puppy. "I do it because it's fun," Shawn replied back with a smile. "You know that if you get caught you're going to be in big trouble. Being nice is one of the camp rules," Marshall reminded him. "I know that. But as long as I keep acting like I'm your buddy around the other pups and you or anybody else doesn't tell on me, nobody will suspect a thing!" Shawn answered. "And if I do tell on you, then what?" Marshall asked somewhat serious but curious at the same time. "Well, if you tell, I'll just keep pretending that you're making stuff up. Besides, nobody likes a tattle-tail Marshall," Shawn retorted. "Shawn, you know I haven't been making stuff up! You just keep acting like a friend so you can get away with your mean acts, and so you won't get into trouble!" Marshall said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. "Yes I have. You know, you aren't the only pup I've been picking on. There's that husky Snowflake, and your campmate. Your campmate was so funny when he freaked out in the lake!" Shawn responded with a slight giggle. Marshall frowned. "My campmate isn't a good swimmer. And he hates the water. Watching a pup being scared of his worst fear isn't funny," Marshall replied back. "Oh Marshall, quite being such a pup-in-the-mud!" Shawn said. Marshall frowned even more. "Just leave me and my friends alone, Shawn!" Marshall responded before walking away to go get washed up. As Marshall walked away, Shawn smiled. "In your dreams Marshall," Shawn said quietly as he went somewhere else.* Suddenly, as Marshall kept tossing and turning, his dream changed. *All of the pups at the camp were now sitting around the campfire, having a good time. It was now time for ghost stories. As the story was being told, the camping puppies listened nervously to the story. One pup however, got an idea from the story. He said that he was going to go to bed early, and got excused from the group. The pup then entered his tent and after closing the tent flap, he began his plan. Soon, after the ghost story was over, everyone was told to go to bed. Marshall and his campmate walked to their tent slowly, feeling nervous about the story. "W-W-Why did our tent have to be the farthest away from the campfire?" Marshall said nervously. "Because the camp masters ran out of tents, and we had to make one. Remember?" Marshall's campmate replied. "Oh yeah," Marshall said back. Marshall's campmate was a mixed breed puppy. It was hard to say his name, so everyone called him Rocks, because his fur was the color of rocks. The two pups walked with a flashlight as they were heading for their tent. "Hey Marshall, remember when we all joked around asking if you wanted a marshmallow?" Rocks asked kindly. "Hehehe. Yeah, that was so funny!" Marshall replied. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from behind them. The pup's eyes widened. "R-R-Rocks, did you make that sound?" Marshall asked getting a little scared. "N-N-N-No!" Rocks replied as he started to shake. Both pups were now really nervous, and their eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, a big, shadow stood over the pups. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the shadowy figure said. Both Marshall and Rocks whined before turning around and looking at the spooky figure. Standing right behind them was a big, white, sheet covered ghost! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Rocks screamed before shaking in front of the ghost. "S-S-S-Shawn? If that's you, come out!" Marshall said, trying to sound brave. The ghost did nothing. "I'm sorry Shawn, but the joke's over!" Rocks exclaimed as the pup walked up to the ghost and grabbed the sheet with his mouth, before throwing it off! Marshall's eyes widened even more. "Rocks, it's still there!" Marshall told his friend nervously. Rocks looked at Marshall in confusion before looking at the ghost again. Marshall was right. Throwing the sheet off did nothing. The ghost was still in front of him. "AHHHHHHH!" Rocks yelled as he ran back to Marshall and grabbed the flashlight. "Back to the tent!" Marshall cried out as the two pups ran away from the ghost. Once Marshall and Rocks made it inside of their tent, they zipped up the tent flap and made sure the ghost couldn't get in. Both Marshall and Rocks were panting inside the tent, tired from getting scared. However, their tent wasn't like all of the other tents; Marshall and Rocks had to make their tent out of old bed sheets and zippers, with rope and wooden sticks to hold it up. "Well, at least we'll be safe in here!" Rocks said as he and Marshall rested. "OOOOOOOO!" the 'ghost' said from outside as he circled the tent. "Ahhh! The ghost is still here! What are we going to do?" Marshall asked, slightly scared. Rocks then grabbed the flashlight, and looked around the tent. Nothing was there. "I don't see a ghost Marshall," Rocks replied putting the flashlight down. "OOOOOOOOO!" came the voice of the ghost again. "Ah!" both Marshall and Rocks cried out, jumping in surprise. Suddenly, the tent began to shake. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall and Rocks screamed as they hugged one another. Rocks then grabbed the flashlight and looked around again. "Leave us alone!" Rocks cried out as he hugged Marshall. Suddenly, the tent stopped shaking. Marshall and Rocks waited. "D-Do you think the ghost is gone?" Marshall asked, shaking. "I'm not sure Marshall," Rocks replied. Rocks then looked around some more with the flashlight. Suddenly, a ghostly shadow appeared in the flashlight's light. "BOOOOOOOOOO!" said the ghost, waving it's arms around. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall and Rocks screamed again. "I'm going to get you!!! BOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost explained, waving it's arms again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" both Marshall and Rocks shouted, as they continued hugging. Then, the ghost's shadow got bigger and bigger and bigger! Soon, it felt like the ghost was right above their tent. Marshall and Rocks whimpered in fear. "BOOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost cried out in a spooky, loud voice, waving it's arms once again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Rocks cried out as they ran around inside of the tent like crazy. In fact, Marshall and Rock were running around screaming so much, that they were causing their tent to shake! Soon, the corners of the tent came loose, and the whole bed sheets tent collapsed right on top of Marshall and Rocks! "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!!!" the two pups cried out as they struggled under their tent. "Marshall, help! I can't see!" Rocks called out as he struggled under the tent. "Rocks! Help! Rocks, where are you buddy?" Marshall cried out under the sheets tent, unable to see anything. While the two pups struggled under their sheets tent however, the ghost lifted the sheet to reveal Shawn under it. Shawn giggled as he watched the two tent covered pups try to get out.* Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 3: Pictures of Memories